I want to Hangout
by Mouth2mouth
Summary: Cuddy is taking a shower when someone startles her.


The cold water fell off of her body instantly. It had become a daily pastime for her. Wake up, work, argue with House, get extremely turned on, come home, take a cold shower or bath.

The water bounced off of her slim body in several different directions. The thoughts of them being together before had always found a way to creep back into her mind. She had grabbed her orange poof and began sliding is up and down her body until a rich lather of her pomegranate and mango soap began to form.

She and reached her comfort zone. She began to dance around in the shower to rinse off the soap. Her free hand slide up and down her short body helping wash away the soap studs. She couldn't believe how soft she felt dripping in water. Her hand glided around her body easily without a problem. Her hand moved over her breasts. Her palm pressed on them lightly and then with more force. Her eyes closed instantly.

Her other hand reached out for one of the razors. She hated the thought that she had to pleasure herself regularity, but hated the thought of having pubic hair.

The cold water stopped pouring from the facet and Lisa Cuddy appeared out from behind the light pink curtain. She quickly dried off her body and hair. She ran a brushed threw her dark curls and then began to brush her insanely white teeth that she was so fondly proud of.

She smiled so much in front of people. It allowed her to stay comfortable when talking to the pricks and dicks at the hospital. She immediately thought of House and how many times she had smiled in front of him today while they argued.

Her house was cool but it still caused her nipples to become semi hard. It wasn't totally strange for her to walk around her house naked. It was strange for her especially to walk around naked from the bathroom to her bedroom.

Her dark blue curtains were always down, no matter the time or day. She didn't have to worry about what her neighbours might think. She turned out of the bathroom and headed for her cosiness of her bedroom and her giant lonely bed.

"What's the number of your agency?" House laid on her bed using a few of her pillows to prop himself up.

"Oh god." Cuddy tried in attempt to cover up her body, at least her intimate areas.

"Since you shave and all, I might want to get it a shot." House smirked at how uncomfortable his boss was.

"What are you doing here?" Cuddy remembered locking her door before she had climbed into her pathetic cold shower. "Better yet how the hell did you get in?" She motioned hr eyebrows as she attempted to find her housecoat.

"I came to hang out, I got so lonely in my apartment. Plus I got told that there was a show going on here tonight. So far it isn't disappointing." House watched as she began searching her room for the large cloth like coat. Her hands kept moving trying to find something to cover herself up with.

"Can you leave?" Cuddy knew how he had gotten in. He had keys made for everyone. She had thought that she changed her lock but assumed he made another, copy that is.

"And miss the show?" House made no attempt to leave. Cuddy disappeared out of her room beginning to feel uncomfortable being called a show. She grabbed one of the towels she had previously used.

'What do you want House?" She reappeared in the doorway.

House laid on the bed. Her shoulder leaned against the door frame. The beige towel barely cover her nipples and flowed just below her newly shaven area.

"To hang out." He mouthed the words slowly so she could here him this time. "You being naked was just the cherry on top." He popped out 'top' leaving the tiny sound to echo throughout the room.

She couldn't help but show a smile. She liked the attention although she wouldn't admit it.

It had been so long since she had been with a man, it had just been herself for so long and even that was starting to get old. Is that why people have affairs? Because the sex gets old?

"All we do is argue." Her voice was husky. She didn't like how her body was starting to betray her.

"But that's the best part." House crossed his legs at the ankles.

He opened and closed his mouth a million times. He wasn't sure if he should bring up the fact that she made him hot. The arguing was just their foreplay to him. "Do you remember your dorm room?" He pulled himself closed to the headboard. "Your childish bedding, the bad taste music posters of Madonna and Michael Jackson, and how your room always spelled like vanilla." He stopped seeing that she got his point by the way her body shifted.

"I don't have time for this." Cuddy headed for her dresser to grab some more appropriate clothing. She settled for a Madonna t-shirt and a pair of track shorts.

She heard a squeak as her bed became free of the man that was on it. His limp was soft and barely audible, but could still be heard.

He came up behind her as she closed one of the draws. "The truth is," He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue but knew he had too. "I came here tonight because I had a extremely hot dream and I was hoping to re-enact it." He smiled as one of his hands came around her waist. She began to feel a tingling sensation in her stomach. "Do I pay you before or after?" Cuddy stood still. She remembered his first comment of the night.

His fingers removed the hair from her neck and planted a extremely light kiss in return.

She dropped the cloths that were in her hand. He repeated his action and felt Goosebumps growing over her skin.

He applied pressure on to her hip and turned her body around so they were both facing each other. "Do you want me?" House looked down into her eyes, not completely sure what her response would be.

Cuddy's eyes twitched around. She wasn't sure what her answer was going to be. No because I am your boss. Yes because I have to have cold showers every fucking day because you make me so hot. No because there is no way this is going to work. Yes because I am in love with you. No, Wilson would be right. Yes, we were so good together last time.

"Yes."

"I'm going to kiss you now. There isn't any going back once we start." House stated the first rule. He slowly leaned down giving her a chance to back out.

Cuddy started smelling his whiskey bitter breath. Cuddy moved forward closing the space between them.

"You have to be patient." House broke away immediately, leaving Cuddy craving for more.

"Okay." Cuddy waited for his next move.

House leaned in slowly but removed the folding corner of the towel. He flicked his wrist and the cloth material fell to the floor. His lips brushed against her neck again. His tongue stroked the area his lips covered.

Cuddy leaned her neck so he could get better coverage. "Kiss me." Cuddy whispered. She just wanted to know what he tasted like, even with the hint of alcohol on his breath. He pulled away from her neck and looked directly at her. He touched his lips on hers.

His tongue touched her bottom lip. He knew that he didn't need to ask for access but did it anyways. Cuddy opened her lips to allow him in. Instead Cuddy pushed her tongue into his mouth until he pulled away, hungry for air. "Patients." House followed his words to her mouth again. This time diving directly into her mouth.

He began pushing her towards the bed. Her naked form hit the bedding and slightly bouncing upward. Her breast moved with the motion. House stood back and watched the scene before him.

He pulled off his shirt revealing his semi-muscular body. His arms were held out for support as he climbed on to the bed. His body covered hers completely.

House placed a kiss on her collar bone.

He took one of his arms and started to paint several imagines on her body. The feather light drawings begun to trailed down into her wet folds.

"God." Cuddy grasped for air.

House fingers moved over her clitoris and down into her core. He circled his body parts in her and began stroking them in and out.

Her hands grasped the comforter. House's lips moved to one of her breast. His teeth grazed lightly on the harden nipple, his tongue circling the swollen nipple in between grazes.

"I'm going to cum." Cuddy's eyes began to roll back in her skull. House felt her walls tighten around his fingers.

"Lisa, try to fight it off." House stopped his motions. He wasn't ready for her to cum just yet. He thought that she could have lasted a little longer.

His fingers plunged deep into her and then he pulled them out. House leaned up on his knees, applying all his weight on his good leg. His fingers undid his belt and the bronze button and zipper of his jeans. He pulled them down, far enough for his harden shaft to be free.

His hands went back to the position to help support his body above her.

Her hands guided him into her. At first the pace was slow. It was causing both of them to want to go faster and harder but knew that it would be best if they didn't.

House leaned down and captured her lips with his. Their tongues battle one another. Went they pulled away to catch the breath they realized that there rhythm had quicken.

Cuddy's walls began to clench around his cock. He continued to ride in to her. He almost pulled himself out of her before he plunged his hips forward and reached into her as far as he could.

"Fuck." Cuddy bit down on his shoulder. The pain from his shoulder turned him on even more. "I'm, I'm going….." her train of thought was interrupted by the overwhelming sensation of her orgasm.

House continued to ride it out knowing that it would hurt her tomorrow but not really caring. Soon his body was taken over by his.

House pulled his limp penis out of her and fell on the bed beside her. "That wasn't the dream I had."

"No?" Cuddy placed her head on his chest.

"No it wasn't. But will have to do that another night." House smiled and kissed her on her head.

The End.

Let me know what you thought. i haven't written full out smut in a really long time and I would love your imput. Thanks.


End file.
